King of Bots (Season 1)/Episode 5
The fifth episode of King of Bots Season 1 aired on February 5th, 2018. It showed the final six fights from the second round of the knockout competition, concluding this stage of the competition. Competing robots *Chiyung Jinlun *Great White *Greedy Snake *Hunting Wind *Knife Legend *Megabyte *Moment *Ninja General *Residual Wind *Suspension *Thunder and Lightning *Wild Beast Battles Great White vs Hunting Wind Great White's featherweight component Remora took the lead armed with its bar spinner, but Hunting Wind's drivers activated the smokescreen in front of the Australian-British team attempting to power up their spinners. Peering through the obstruction, Great White landed a powerful blow on Hunting Wind's side which tore away armor and almost completely disabled the robot. Hunting Wind's axe blow hit thin air and overturned the robot, pushing it into Great White's blade. Remora landed a follow up blow and tore off the loosened front armor of Hunting Wind. Left without armor, and the robot smoking, Hunting Wind was quickly counted out. Winner: Great White Chiyung Jinlun vs Megabyte Prior to the battle, Chiyung Jinlun's team fitted extra side armor to the robot in an effort to protect its wheels from Megabyte's full-body spinner, while also swapping its flat front wedge for an angled one. Straight away, Chiyung Jinlun drove into Megabyte as the latter spun up and lifted itself – the impact deflected Megabyte into the wall and sent it skittering uncontrollably across the arena. Chiyung Jinlun followed up this attack with an attempted lunge at Megabyte, but missed; after briefly hesitating, it positioned itself in front of Megabyte before charging, launching and buffeting it across the arena perimeter as Megabyte got its shell spinning again. Megabyte shook and violently flipped itself over onto its self-righting pole, spinning helplessly as Chiyung Jinlun proceeded to rip one of its top-mounted blades off and maneuvere it towards the grinders. One more drum blow from Chiyung Jinlun flipped Megabyte upright; however, a nut at the tip of Megabyte’s pole became lodged between the gaps at the top of the wall as a result, leaving it partially lifted off the floor. Chiyung Jinlun initially bumped into its opponent, then the nearby wall spikes, before leaving Megabyte as the latter attempted to spin its weapon up and break free from the wall. However, Megabyte remained stuck, and so was counted out, smoke pouring from its shell as its weapon belt started to strain. Winner: Chiyung Jinlun Greedy Snake vs Suspension Immediately, Greedy Snake darted out of the red square and rammed into Suspension at high speed, launching it into the air as Suspension's wedge immediately proved to be inferior. Dodging its opponent, Greedy Snake attempted to grab Suspension by its wedge, but initially failed to do so before both machines reversed away from the grinders. Suspension mounted an offence and drove into Greedy Snake, failing to get underneath but it moved its scoop around while driving onto Greedy Snake. When Suspension next drove onto Greedy Snake, it was trapped by the opponent's lifter, but Suspension broke free in mid-air using its own lifting plate, although it landed on the beam of its lifter, briefly pinning it before it self-righted. As soon as Suspension self-righted, Greedy Snake charged in, grabbed and hoisted it aloft, immediately throwing it over itself before Suspension again broke free. The two competitors separated, with Suspension missing with its charge, and Greedy Snake capitalized by clamping and lifting it by the wedge. Greedy Snake bumped into the wall trying to force Suspension over the top, before dragging it back and lowering it. Suspension fled, allowing Greedy Snake to again grab and lift it, ramming it into the wall spikes, and almost overturning it. Greedy Snake proceeded to repeat this tactic immediately, this time while pushing Suspension into one of the grinders. For the next few moments, Suspension and Greedy Snake traded slams, with Suspension unable to use its scoop or flamethrower before it was eventually cornered close to another grinder. The two robots met by the floor rods, with Greedy Snake briefly hesitating as it lowered its weapon. Eventually, it pursued Suspension again, until finally grabbing, lifting and throwing it over itself. Suspension’s self-righting arm had stopped working, and its wheels were not turning, rendering it inverted and immobile, rendering Greedy Snake the winner by knockout. Winner: Greedy Snake Residual Wind vs Wild Beast Immediately, Wild Beast drove into Residual Wind’s spinner, knocking the latter back; it retreated to make another charge, before proceeding to buffet Residual Wind away with a few more rams as the latter got its bar spinner up to speed. Sparks flew as Wild Beast’s drum made contact with Residual Wind’s bar spinner, before Wild Beast pushed its opponent across the arena and under one of the hammers. Sustained hits from the hammer caused damage to Residual Wind’s top-front panel, while smoke poured from the machine itself as Wild Beast pinned it against the neighboring wall spikes. Wild Beast eventually backed out to spin its drum up again; it next clipped Residual Wind’s right-hand side, bending the side panel and tearing chunks out of its armor and right tire. Both competitors maneuvered away from the hammer; another weapon-on-weapon collision ensued, enabling Wild Beast to deflect Residual Wind towards the spikes. Seconds later, Wild Beast threw Residual Wind over with a powerful blow, before causing more damage to its armor and wheels as it drove underneath. Escaping, Residual Wind’s bar spinner clipped Wild Beast’s drum again, causing Residual Wind to be lifted and Wild Beast to momentarily pin it against the nearby wall spikes. Wild Beast pushed Residual Wind further across the arena, where the damage sustained to Residual Wind’s wheel left it immobile on one side. Residual Wind was pushed around again by Wild Beast, before being left near the grinders and counted out. Winner: Wild Beast Knife Legend vs Moment Both robots required time to spin up their bar spinners, but Knife Legend was more aggressive, and drove over the arena saws to chase down Moment. However, it inadvertently disabled its own weapon by slamming into the wall. Moment had gained the advantage, but suddenly ground to a halt in the middle of the arena due to radio reception issues. While Knife Legend circled around it, Moment was counted out, and eliminated forty seconds into the battle, despite neither robot making contact with the other. Knife Legend won the battle by knockout Winner: Knife Legend Ninja General vs Thunder and Lightning The battle was another example of two multibots battling, with a total of five active robots. Both robots were hesitant in leaving their squares, as Thunder and Lightning spun up their weapons, while Ninja General held back without purpose. After reaching its top speed, Lightning (blue) drove straight into the red robot of Ninja General, and rammed it into the wall. Lightning again flipped the red robot of Ninja General, while Thunder (red) ripped into the yellow robot. With the red robot immobile, Lightning smashed the yellow Ninja General into the disc of Thunder, bending its frame while leaving a gash in the side. The robot could now only move backwards, so while the blue component of Ninja General attempted to attack Thunder, it was Lightning which pushed the yellow machine into the arena wall, where it did not escape. With 66% of Ninja General immobile, the robot was counted out, allowing Thunder and Lightning win the battle. The victorious Thunder and Lightning gyro-danced in celebration. Winner: Thunder and Lightning Trivia *The battle between Knife Legend and Moment was the first fight in the series where neither robot made contact with the other. External Links *Official YouTube upload (Chinese) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1